warhammer40kfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Guide:How to Make a Sandbox
This guide covers how to utilise a Sandbox. A sandbox is a page that users may edit however they want. This is for users to experiment and gain familiarity with how to use the wiki source code. A sandbox is for editing experiments. You can feel free to try your skills at formatting there. This is an excellent tool that far too many of our newer users should take advantage of, BEFORE posting an article. That way, a user can ensure that they have corrected any spelling or punctuation errors, as well as ensuring a somewhat complete article instead of a mostly blank page. This will alleviate any heartache with potential wiki rules violations and the 'three-paragraph minimum' rule, which will result in a 'Stub' or 'Quality Issue' tag being placed at the top of your article. To edit a Sandbox page, simply click on "Edit" at the top of the page, make your changes, and click the "Publish" or "Save" button when you are finished. Anything added on the Sanbox will eventually be deleted and the page reverted to blank. Please do not place offensive or libelous content in the sandbox. Steps to Creating a Sanbox As a first step, you should have chosen a user name and logged in to the wiki. Whenever you are logged in, your user name appears at the top of any page on the Wiki. Click on your user name to visit your personal User page, and then click on the Edit tab. In order to create a sandbox, write this link code on the Edit screen. Example: John Doe's Sandbox. When you finish editing your User page, click on the Save button at the bottom of the Edit screen and you will be returned to your User page where your Sandbox link will be at the top of your User page. From then on, you may at any time click on that link to go to your personal Sandbox and use it for learning Wiki and for working on articles you want to create and contribute to the Wiki. Type in the following coding on your Sandbox: Next, you'll want to use the appropriate Infobox that covers the subject your writing about. (We'll use the template for creating a Space Marine Chapter as an example.) Name of Article Then you'll cut-and-paste the following source code: Then you'll add the appropriate headings. One you do, you can then begin to add information to the appropriate topics: Chapter History Chapter Homeworld Fortress-Monastery Chapter Recruitment Notable Campaigns Chapter Beliefs Chapter Gene-Seed Chapter Organisation Deathwatch Service Chapter Combat Doctrine Notable Space Marines Chapter Fleet Chapter Appearance Chapter Colours Chapter Badge Chapter Relics Allies Enemies Notable Quotes Gallery When you are done with this particular article please add the following source code at the end of it: Now if you'd like to add another topic, it will separate the two topics, but keep them both on the Sandbox, in an easy to read format. To start another topic, simply begin with the source code you used at the beginning of the first article at the top of the sandbox: Then add the appropriate Infobox for your article, and simply begin editing. You can always come back later and make additional edits, add pictures or reformat anything you aren't happy with. This is an excellent tool for familiarizing yourself with the wiki source code, as well as not cluttering up the wiki with articles that don't meet the Article Quality Policy's three-paragraph minimum. Happy editing!